


Тёмные помидоры

by Zhaconda_Crowling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaconda_Crowling/pseuds/Zhaconda_Crowling
Summary: Детская страшилка для тех, кто не любит томатный сок.





	Тёмные помидоры

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Bloodsuckers 2018

На полдник опять дают пустой томатный сок. Владик вглядывается в непроглядно-густую красную муть — хочет разглядеть отдельные волосики полезных пищевых волокон, о которых Старшие пишут на плакатах. Ему противно.

— А ты посоли, — читает его мысли Валя. Она размахивает солонкой над своим стаканом, белые кристаллики летят во все стороны. – Вкуснее станет. Немножко похоже на тот самый.

— Помидоровый не бывает как тот самый, — Владик мрачен и отрешён от всего сущего.

— А если бывает? – впервые подаёт голос новенький, Вовка. – Только когда особенный, из тёмных помидоров. Знаете?

— Нет, — отвечает ему хор шепотков.

— Расскажи, — выдыхает кто-то в углу.

— В Самый Тихий час, — обещает им Вовка.

 

Владик чует: как удаляется Старшая и тише становятся её мысли о них, как с каждым поворотом коридора нарастает между ней и детской ещё один слой стен. Наконец мысли Старшей не возвращаются больше к спящим, разбегаются по другим делам. Владик садится первым — это служит сигналом для остальных: вставать и тыкать в бока товарищей, кто уснул не понарошку.

Вовка-новенький лежит рядом с Владиком, смотрит в темноту туда, где должен быть потолок, будто забыл, что это для него не спят они все в Самый Тихий, трудную рассветную пору.

— Вставай, — тормошит его Владик. – Мы хотим про тёмные помидоры.

Вовка хлопает глазами, выжидает момент особенной тишины и начинает ровно и чисто, как принято проговаривать истории:

— Возле одного кладбища жили люди. И один парень стал встречаться с девушкой из людей. Она приходила к нему по ночам, когда люди спали. Но она была дочкой одного человека, и этот человек решил проследить, куда она ходит. Он прокрался за ней и увидел, как она пришла на кладбище, а там её ждал парень. Человек не знал, кто этот парень с кладбища, и стал днём искать его среди людей, спрашивать — и не нашёл. Тогда он пошёл на кладбище, на то место, где он видел парня со своей дочкой, и там оказалась могила с именем и фотографией, а на фотографии тот парень. Человек испугался.

— И пришла милиция? – не выдерживает Валя. Она знает много разных историй про людей: про чёрного человека, про человека в высокой шляпе, про человека с крестом и другую про него же, про кашляющих, про братьев из магазина комиксов, про серфингиста и про туриста с колом. Милиция всех их расследует и арестовывает.

— Нет, не пришла, — Вовка рад, что слушатели не угадали. – Человек боялся милиции, и ходил так, чтобы она его не замечала. Он пошёл к гадалке. Гадалка сказала ему, что дочка любит упыря и даёт ему свою кровь, а потому сама станет упырём. Человек попросил гадалку сделать ему лекарство.

— Лекарства не бывает, — возражает Владик. Ему обидно: теперь история кажется глупой. Валя больно щипает его за плечо, чтобы перестал и слушал дальше.

— У гадалки был один старый рецепт. Она заварила зелье и сказала человеку полить им могилу парня днём — тогда парень не сможет из неё выйти. Человек так и сделал. Он хотел раскопать могилу, но днём его могла поймать милиция за вандализм, и он ушёл. Вернулся ночью, подождал, когда все с кладбища ушли…

— Как это, все-все ушли?

— Ну, это было очень скучное кладбище. Даже дочка человека ждала-ждала парня и тоже ушла. Тогда человек раскопал могилу, а там парень парализован, встать и говорить не может, только смотреть. Представь: лежишь ты и ни пошевелиться, ни крикнуть. Вот так.

Вовка укладывается, вытягивает ноги, складывает руки на груди — и ребята повторяют за ним: таращатся в рассветный сумрак, напрягают всё тело, чтобы точно-точно не пошевелиться, воображают, будто они парализованные в своих могилках мертвецы. Голос Вовки при этом оживает, набирает силу:

— И тут ты чуешь, как могила твоя раскрывается, слой родной землицы над тобой тает, силу защитную теряет, что-то об крышку стучит, царапается, внутрь хочет. Сдвигается крышка, а там… Человек с лопатой!

Кто-то из слушателей невольно ахает от яркого впечатления, елозит в кроватке, забыв про игровой запрет на всякое движение.

— Человек заносит лопату… И ррраз!

Тут кто-то взвизгивает и подскакивает. Вовка смеётся, и вместе с ним смеётся Владик над теми, кто не выдержал, испугался, и над собой — ведь испугался тоже, но сумел смолчать. Хороший парень этот Вовка, умеет рассказать.

Когда все вновь утихают, обменявшись впечатлениями, Валя спрашивает:

— А дальше?

Вовка снова говорит как Старший в телевизоре, чтоб казалось будто всё взаправду было:

— Человек сделал, как гадалка научила: разделил тело парня на много кусков и сложил в мешок. Могилу закопал как было, вернулся домой, а мешок с телом засунул в кучу компоста, чтобы милицейские собаки не нашли. Посмотрел на дочку, а та уже почти превратилась в упыря. Совсем бледная стала и постоянно хотела есть. Всё ходила на кладбище, ждала парня у могилы, но его не было. Она стала расспрашивать, куда он делся, — и тогда все поняли, что он пропал, и начали искать. Тогда человек взял компост из кучи и удобрил им помидоры в теплице – там застеклено, и запах наружу не идёт, если кто и пройдёт мимо, всё равно не почует. И выросли у него там большие помидоры, тёмные-тёмные. Он скормил один дочке, и она наконец-то наелась, перестала плакать. Но кроме тёмных помидоров ничего больше есть не хотела. Однажды человек сам попробовал один – и так они ему понравились, что он захотел ещё. Потом кого-то из соседей угостили. Но помидоры потом кончились. Человек стал искать других упырей, раскапывать их могилы, чтобы сделать удобрение. Так кладбище вконец опустело, а в человечьей деревне все выращивали тёмные помидоры. Говорят: очень-очень вкусные, попробуешь один раз – и ничего другого не захочешь.

— Даже крови? – тихо спрашивает Владик.

— Даже крови.


End file.
